


Охота на альбатросов

by Anonymous



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Detectives, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Убийство и множество других неприятностей.<br/>Кейс-фик, предыстория, никакого Рекса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охота на альбатросов

Бывают дни, когда всё по-дурацки. Проснуться в четыре, потому что со вчерашнего дня «Это больше невозможно терпеть!», и в шесть у Джины поезд в Инсбрук. Поездка к «дорогой сестрице Эрике» планировалась давно, но вчера вечером преобразилась в демонстративный уход из дома. До того момента Джина готова была любому рассказать, как они с сестрой с детства на дух друг друга не переносят и как-то четыре года не разговаривали. Помочь найти и упаковать то, что не удалось ночью, нельзя. «Ты хотел, чтобы я уехала, да? Ты этого и добивался?» Провожать – тоже. А потом, позволив себе наконец на прощание громко хлопнуть дверью, ещё с трудом соображая, начать готовить завтрак, дождаться, пока убежит кофе, и совершенно случайно сорвать кран, да так, что, пока бегал перекрывал воду, залило всю кухню. Сходить посмотреть на текущий потолок соседа снизу, осадить, чтобы не преувеличивал размах бедствия. А после вдруг осознать, что на работу уже опоздал, – особенно если принять во внимание, что разбитая машина уже больше недели в автомастерской. Хотя, казалось бы, только что было полно времени.  
На проходной дежурный отдал записку, угловатым почерком Макса – адрес и дважды подчеркнутое «Быстро!». Знакомые места, пара кварталов от нынешнего жилища. Если бы задержался дома ещё на несколько минут, наверняка дозвонились бы, не пришлось бы мотаться туда-обратно. Заходить в контору смысла нет, потому на улицу, за угол и, срываясь с шага на бег, – сказано же, «Быстро!» – через проезжую часть к только подошедшему на остановку с противоположной стороны трамваю.  
После всего, когда, направляясь к нужному дому, кивая курящему у небрежно припаркованной машины экспертов длинноволосому, похожему на викинга фотографу Полю Прохазке, Рихард в который раз думал, что именно вчера произошло в его доме, каковы шансы вернуться туда в приемлемое время и вызвать сантехника, — его вдруг кто-то догнал и хрипло гаркнул:  
— Почти вовремя!  
Он отшатнулся и обернулся. Пресловутый Макс Кох, поравнявшись с ним, высвобождал из-под рукава пальто часы и шмыгал носом в полосатый серо-коричневый шарф.  
— Но если бы не три столкнувшихся машины на Паркринг, тебе бы не так повезло, – заметил он и толкнул подъездную дверь.  
— Знаю, что это не считается за уважительную причину, но у меня дома филиал болота.  
— У твоей жены ведь сегодня должен быть выходной.  
Кох снял шляпу, теперь его круглый стриженый седой затылок маячил в полумраке впереди.  
— Она укатила к сестре в Инсбрук.  
— Я тебя, кстати, предупреждал насчёт сантехники, – продолжил Кох. Началась лестница, и он чуть замедлил шаг. – Уже давно всё на ладан дышит.  
— Квартирная хозяйка прежде не давала согласия на ремонт, – пожал плечами Рихард. – Но теперь ей придётся. Да и вообще, работало же.  
Внутри было чисто, хотя стены в последний раз здесь красили, наверное, ещё до войны. Что-то подсказывало, что со свидетелями будет туго. В таких домах у каждого есть история, о которой полиции лучше не знать, а распространяться о чужих секретах просто небезопасно. На облупленной лестничной площадке перед обитой чёрным дерматином приоткрытой дверью дежурил полицейский. В прихожей участковый инспектор беседовала со всхлипывающей девочкой-подростком. Макс поздоровался и, не задерживаясь, проследовал дальше.  
На кухне маячило знакомое сочетание светлых брюк, чёрной рубашки-поло и облака русых кудрей: криминалист Вернингер, ссутулившись и держа в зубах за ремешок фонарик, откручивал от прохазковской «Практики» объектив. В ответ на приветствие он, не отрываясь от своего занятия, кивнул.  
— Йозеф, а почему Прохазка курит, когда ты трудишься? – поинтересовался Макс.  
Тот поднял указательный палец, затем, наконец справившись с объективом, засунул его в карман брюк и, выплюнув фонарик, ответил:  
— Я отобрал у него фотоаппарат. Мне с этими фотографиями работать, легче самому всё важное отснять, чем долго объяснять, что мне от него надо.  
У него был жуткий голос – высокий, гулкий, было сложно представить, как он вообще говорит, – сразу начинало першить в горле.  
— Сейчас закончим, после ещё на одно место тащиться. Я сегодня ещё и по происшествиям Баймайера езжу.  
Он поправил сползшие очки – здоровенные круглые стекла в толстой полупрозрачной оправе, сразу превращающие его из обычного угрюмого худолицего парня в высоколобого работника умственного труда. Йозеф Вернингер был жуткий зануда и в целом не слишком приятный человек, хотя, надо отдать должное, вкалывал как ломовая лошадь и успевал всё и чуть больше. Выглядел соответствующе: всегда небритый, сосредоточенный, занятой.  
Макс хмыкнул.  
— Ты смотри, как бы он не привык на тебе кататься. Поражаюсь, как тебя только из Граца отпустили.  
С тех пор как Вернингер перевёлся и получил, ко всему прочему, должность лабораторного завхоза, он стал занозой в заднице всего управления. Цели у него были самые благие, он пытался, насколько мог со своей стороны, устроить обеспечение работы криминалистов и двигал какие-то идеи по оптимизации рабочего процесса. Но в результате устроил раскол в коллективе, перессорил всех коллег, и за два месяца с его появления привычное, рутинное и осточертелое общение с лабораториями совершенно разладилось и из-за постоянной нервотрёпки превратилось в процесс нестабильный, порой болезненный. Мнение Вернингера было известно: он утверждал, это потому что «сложно изменить устоявшийся порядок вещей» и «последствия долгого разгильдяйства лечатся с трудом». Рихард считал, это потому что он идиот и не умеет нормально обращаться с людьми.  
Вернингер тем временем присел на корточки перед своим огромным чемоданом.  
— Привыкнет, как же, – совершенно бесцветным голосом проговорил он, доставая другой объектив. – Сейчас что-то у него, а в следующий вторник я на два дня уезжаю.  
Обернулся, скривил жёсткий рот в улыбке и встал.  
— Пойдёмте, покажу покойника.

За дверью обнаружилась комната, больше напоминающая мастерскую, чем гостиную. О первоначальном её предназначении свидетельствовала, пожалуй, только громоздкая стеклянная люстра на пять лампочек, да ещё среди холстов, коробок и растресканных стульев стоял новенький ярко-зелёный диван в жизнерадостную жёлтую полоску. А перед ним, – на боку, скрючившись, будто всё ещё стремясь отползти от своего убийцы, – труп.  
— Мартин Таурер, хозяин квартиры, его обнаружила девочка, она брала у него уроки живописи.  
Рихард аккуратно обошёл диван, чтобы рассмотреть убитого.  
Одет он был самым обыкновенным образом: поношенные джинсы и голубая рубашка, по которой на плече расплылось красное пятно. Рихард присел на корточки возле головы. Совсем ещё молодой парень. Очень светлая кожа, брови вразлёт, тонкий нос, изящные чёрные усики и бородка клинышком, – кто-нибудь сказал бы, что он остался красив даже теперь, когда висок разворотило, превратив человеческое лицо в маску. Когда Рихард подумал, что парню через несколько часов на столе патологоанатома, помимо прочего, натянут скальп до подбородка и станут распиливать череп, его передёрнуло. Крест раны, окаймлённый беспомощными лоскутками кожи, тянулся через бровь под слипшиеся тёмные волосы. Внутри красно-розовой поблёскивающей массы угадывались осколки кости. Пониже, около уха, в котором уже засохли струйки крови, виднелось ровное пулевое отверстие, обведённое тёмным. Смерть запорошила кожу серым, – был ли то порох, тёмными точками въевшийся в руки, была ли то бледность бескровного лица, – смерть превращала его в сизоватое пятно на фоне влажно-красного вытертого коврика. Сам Рихард с радостью прикрыл бы его чем-нибудь, но, судя по всему, с ним ещё не закончили.  
— Кстати, доктор ещё не приезжал. Но я и так скажу, что тут произошло.  
Рихард поднял взгляд.  
— Убитый после первого выстрела ещё был жив: поза, следы на полу... Стреляли с расстояния около метра, он пытался защититься, – Йозеф изобразил выставленные ладонями вперёд руки, – это видно...  
— Порох на руках и одежде, да, – покивал Макс, переступая через ноги покойника и наклоняясь рассмотреть руку, которой тот будто прикрывал рану на голове.  
— И брызги крови на рукаве, вот тут, – Вернингер никуда не указывал, но Кох мгновенно считал направление взгляда, после чего переглянулся с ним. – Возможно, хотел отнять пистолет, если бы он спокойно стоял, вряд ли пуля попала бы в плечо, – продолжил криминалист. Смотрел он при этом то на алую дугу на паркете, заканчивающуюся у локтя убитого, то на дыру в холсте на мольберте в углу, то куда-то в ноги, где был смят ковёр.  
— Траектория, скорее всего, мало что скажет, – пробормотал Кох.  
Он следовал за Вернингером, постоянно сверяясь – кидая взгляд на его лицо, – и Рихард мог побиться об заклад, этот разговор был куда содержательнее, чем то, что сейчас Вернингером озвучивалось.  
— Ты прав, – подтвердил тот.  
Рихард знал эти фокусы давно до работы в полиции. Когда отгадывал, где лежат шиллинги, добытые отчимом на игру, и куда ныкали всякие вещицы одноклассники и дворовые мальчишки, когда бегал от управляющей дома после того, как с друзьями взрывал самодельные петарды на заднем дворе, когда ввязывался в первые крупные неприятности и прикрывал товарищей, тыривших, что подвернётся, на рынке. Но лёгкость, с какой Кох читал Вернингера, а тот подхватывал и вёл, – понимание с полувзгляда, – трудно было поверить, что за ними нет и десятка совместных выездов.  
— Потом, когда он упал, убийца сделал два выстрела в голову, вторым наверняка задело ствол мозга – и тут всё.  
— Про оружие что-то можно сказать? – поинтересовался Рихард.  
— Ничего особенного. Девять миллиметров. Вот гильзы. Вон там, – он кивком указал за диван, на дверь в коридор, – пистолет, браунинг, предположительно, Таурера убили из него. Во всяком случае, судя по запаху, недавно из него стреляли.  
— Отпечатки? Следы?  
— Куча, причём свежих. К нему ходило много народу. На оружии, к слову, ничего нет. И убитый сам открыл дверь.  
— Отлично, – пробормотал Рихард. Пока не было ясно ровно ничего. Помимо прочего, это означало до позднего вечера разговаривать с друзьями, родственниками и прочими знакомыми. Какое там приемлемое время и сантехник.  
В комнату ввалился доктор, красный и запыхавшийся.  
— Добрый день, господа. Прошу извинить: коллега согласился меня подвезти, но на Паркринг мы попали в аварию, а после я заблудился, пока искал нужный дом.  
От напоминания о том, что к тем самым, пока неизвестно где живущим друзьям, знакомым, родственникам ему, скорее всего, придётся добираться общественным транспортом, свело челюсти.  
— Пойду побеседую с соседями, – Рихард двинулся к выходу, давая медэксперту место для маневров.

— Из его квартиры постоянно несло какой-то пакостью, – жаловалась фрау Хуберт. – На лестнице было просто невозможно дышать. У него регулярно собирались большие компании, они пили, шумели. А ещё этот его... как он там... саксофон, да, саксофон. Это же кошмар, он всегда играл ночью. Мы даже обращались в полицию.  
— У меня маленький ребёнок, он по ночам от этих звуков плачет, – говорила через несколько минут Тильда Ланц. – Это, конечно, ужасно, что его убили, но иногда мне казалось, я бы сама ему череп проломила.  
— Парень-музыкант со второго этажа? Я знаю только, что он часто ругался с женой, потому что в последнее время он это делал прямо у меня под дверью. Вот вы на каком этаже живёте, я живу на первом, и это невыносимо!  
Немногочисленные жильцы, оказавшиеся дома этим утром, упоённо рассказывали, как недовольны жизнью, каким нехорошим человеком был их сосед, как слышали какие-то хлопки «наверное, около восьми, точно не скажу, но по радио передавали новости» и ничего больше не видели, не знали, не замечали.  
Когда Рихард, запихнув наконец блокнот и карандаш в карман, вернулся в квартиру убитого, там царила полнейшая идиллия. Тело уже унесли, медик ушёл, на кухне Макс тихо беседовал с девочкой. Прохазка, распространяя крепкий табачный запах, заканчивал снимать бардак в гостиной-мастерской. В коридоре Вернингер потрошил книжный шкаф и напевал что-то смутно знакомое и до зубовного скрежета лирично-классическое, паренёк в форме, приставленный ему в помощь, трепетно внимал и старался шуршать потише.  
Рихард, не пытаясь специально что-то найти, обошёл спальню. На стене висела единственная фотография, убитый парень на ней, еще без усов и бородки, улыбался и обнимал смеющуюся коротко стриженую девушку с синими волосами, а позади возвышался один из аттракционов Пратера. На снимке обоим было лет по двадцать. А ведь, наверное, именно эта девушка потом закатывала ему скандалы на лестнице.  
Рихард опустил глаза, и тут его взгляд наткнулся на продавленный в ковре след, сантиметрах в пяти от ножки платяного шкафа.  
— Гардероб никто не трогал? – крикнул он в коридор.  
Сочтя молчание утвердительным ответом, налёг на шкаф и сдвинул его в сторону. Сзади что-то упало, зашелестело.  
Рихард сел на корточки, пошарил в образовавшейся щели рукой и извлёк на свет сначала несколько мятых газетных вырезок, затем большую коробку из-под конфет.  
— Мозер! – появившийся на пороге в обнимку с планшетом Вернингер раздражённо хмурился.  
Приблизившись, он жестом указал Рихарду, чтобы тот отошёл, опустившись на колени и подсвечивая себе фонариком, вытащил из-за шкафа оставшиеся бумаги.  
В комнату вошёл Макс.  
Вернингер поднялся, аккуратно забрал у Рихарда коробку и её содержимое, подойдя к окну, стал что-то разглядывать на свету. После чего, выдав:  
— Чем позже вы будете приезжать, тем меньше улик успеете уничтожить, – быстро вышел в коридор.  
Макс вопросительно глянул на раскрывшего было рот Рихарда, тот изобразил недоумение.  
— Объясни ему наконец, если он до сих пор не знает, что в таких случаях надо хотя бы стараться все не облапать или перчатки надевать, а лучше позвать тех, кто ничего не уронит, – послышалось из коридора.  
Макс крайне недовольно на него посмотрел.  
Вот тут-то Рихарда и взяло зло, ему захотелось что-нибудь с этим Вернингером сделать. Это же детский сад. С одной стороны, он, конечно, распустил руки, не подумав, но неужели Вернингер не мог высказать все претензии ему, а не дожидаться Макса?  
— И что... – начал было Кох.  
Он отлично умел сердиться и читать морали, очень проникновенно.  
Но откуда-то из глубины квартиры Вернингер позвал:  
— Погляди!  
Макс, оборвав фразу, сделал напоследок грозное лицо и вышел.

Вернингер сидел в гостиной-мастерской на корточках, рядом топтался недовольный викинг Прохазка, а под подоконником, в том месте, которое раньше загораживала штора, судя по взгляду Вернингера, явно было что-то интересное.  
— Там еще один тайник, – сказал он.  
Когда тайник, оказавшийся на этот раз прилепленным клейкой лентой за батареей конвертом, со всеми мерами предосторожности был извлечен, еще раз заснят и вскрыт, внутри снова оказались только какие-то бумаги.  
— Договор аренды, договор аренды, договор аренды, – Кох бегло просмотрел документы. – Все на имя некоего Тиля Таурера. Хотя нет, не все... – он еще раз пролистал всю пачку. – Еще копия протокола осмотра места ДТП.  
— В другом были газетные вырезки и какие-то медицинские заключения, – подал голос Вернингер.  
— Видно, у Таурера были секреты, – Рихарду надоело стоять без дела, он стал пролистывать свой блокнот. – Соседка говорила, у него есть брат, но как зовут, не вспомнила.

Осмотр закончили только спустя еще час.  
— Хорошо, что он жил на коробках, – только и сказал Макс, оглядывая аккуратный картонный кубик с вещдоками, обретший свое место в багажнике его машины.  
Вернингер с чемоданом прошествовал к зеленому фольксвагену, за рулем которого уже дожидался Прохазка.  
— Йозеф, – окликнул его Кох, – ты все равно будешь заходить в фотолабораторию...  
— Сам с ними ругайся. Мне надоело. Им и так уже кажется, что только я тут чем-то недоволен.  
Погрузившись, эксперты быстро уехали.  
Начинал накрапывать дождь.  
Рихард безрадостно размышлял о куче номеров и адресов в записной книжке покойного.  
Макс попыхивал трубкой, задумчиво барабанил пальцами по капоту.  
— Когда убивают творческих людей, все путается и начинает требовать творческих подходов, – изрек он. – Надейся, что в этот раз я ошибусь.

 

У Хеллерера был обеденный перерыв. Он с выражением величайшего наслаждения на лице поглощал нечто, с виду напоминащее отварные овощи.  
— Я еду принес, – провозгласил Рихард, помахав пакетом из закусочной. – Будешь?  
— Нет, Рихард, не соблазняй меня сосисками, я только начал получать удовольствие от процесса.  
— Ну, раз уже начал, никуда оно не денется, – заметил Рихард, засунул сложенную пополам сосиску в разрезанную булочку и откусил торчащую часть. – А я сегодня толком не ел.  
— Зря смеешься, – обиженно сказал Хеллерер. – Вегетарианство – это очень увлекательно. Я давно так не задумывался над процессом приготовления пищи. Вчера на ужин сделал тушеные баклажаны и съел с огромным аппетитом.  
Рихард подавился.  
Приоткрылась дверь, зашел Кох.  
— Не знаю уж, хорошая это или плохая новость. Наш загадочный Тиль Таурер действительно был братом Мартина. У него есть издательство, которое, помимо прочего, печатает несколько порнографических журналов. На этом он и его компаньон сколотили состояние.  
— Погано, – прокашлявшись, сипло отозвался Рихард и кинул Коху пакет с сосисками.  
— В окружном комиссариате сказали, на Мартина была куча жалоб, – Хеллерер охотился с вилкой на последние кусочки овощей. – Он был заядлым нарушителем спокойствия.  
— Играл на саксофоне по ночам и собирал шумные компании, – тоном человека, который все это уже тысячу раз слышал, сказал Мозер и снова откусил от своего импровизированного бутерброда.  
— Да, именно это мне и сказали. А еще, я проверил, у него была тяжба с человеком, который разбил его машину.  
— Господи, сколько можно сегодня про разбитые машины?! – не очень внятно промычал Мозер.  
Но этот крик души остался незамеченным, Хеллерер, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил:  
— Зовут его Александр Хоффман. Он ездил на машине Таурера по доверенности, сел за руль пьяным и въехал в бетонную опору моста. Машина восстановлению не подлежала.  
— А Хоффман? – спросил Мозер.  
— Отделался ушибами.  
— Теперь понятно, откуда протокол осмотра места ДТП, – кивнул Кох.  
— Может, этот Хоффман его и убил? – предположил Мозер.  
— А может, не убил, – невинно заметил Кох и стал набивать трубку.  
Мозер принялся за вторую сосиску.  
— Кстати. Я отнес вещи на экспертизу. Установили номер пистолета, хоть тот и пытались сбить, я запросил у коллег информацию – и угадайте, что?  
— Его владельца звали Хоффман или Таурер? – усмехнулся Хеллерер.  
— А убийцу на блюдечке тебе не надо? Пистолет краденый, о краже полтора месяца назад заявил некий Мельсбах, проживающий на Грундштайнгассе, девять. Поэтому, если покопаться в этом деле и потрясти торговцев краденым, нам может повезти выйти на убийцу.  
— Бесполезное занятие, – заметил Хеллерер. – Кто захочет подставляться с незаконным сбытом и хранением оружия? Да мы и понятия не имеем, где и кого трясти.  
— Все равно пока ничего другого, что могло бы точно указать на убийцу, у нас нет. Ты можешь что-то предложить?  
— Пока можно, например, поискать мотив... – сказал Хеллерер, открывая бутылку минералки.  
— Это точно не ограбление, – Кох переместился к окну и принялся раскуривать трубку. – У него под матрасом пятнадцать тысяч шиллингов, кошелек тоже не взяли. Техника на месте. Единственное, мы не знаем, лежало ли что-нибудь еще в тайнике и трогал ли его преступник.  
— Разве тайников было не два? – удивился Хеллерер.  
— Конверт он не трогал. Он не смог бы сделать это, не оставив следов. А следов не было – или я старый дурак и уже не понимаю, чем занимаются у меня под носом эксперты.  
— У него была жена, с которой он часто ссорился, и брат, печатающий порнографию, договоры на имя которого спрятаны у Мартина за батареей, – Мозер скомкал бумажку, в которую был завернут его обед, отправил в полет в корзину и встал. – Добавляем Хоффмана, который разбил его машину, получаем уже трех возможных подозреваемых, – закончил он и отправился ставить чайник.  
— А еще его шумные гости и недовольные соседи, – задумчиво протянул Хеллерер. – И он занимался преподаванием; дети, родители, тоже могла случиться какая-нибудь нехорошая история.  
— Вряд ли, – Кох поморщился. – Девочка, которая нашла тело, брала у него уроки уже второй год. У него оставалось четыре ученика, по ее словам, все друг друга знают и никаких историй на ее памяти не было, хотя, чем черт не шутит... Рихард, – на лице Коха появилось лукавое выражение, – что тебе больше симпатично: дама и пьяный водитель или брат и записная книжка?  
— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, – мрачно ответил Мозер.

У шестиэтажного дома, в котором жил Александр Хоффман, лестница находилась не внутри дома, как это обычно бывает, а шла зигзагом по торцу снаружи, и выход из квартиры был одновременно выходом на один длинный, общий для всего этажа балкон. Рихард уже минут пятнадцать торчал на четвертом этаже, вышагивал по нему взад-вперед, мерз и чувствовал себя глупо. С «дамой» ему уже не повезло, фрау Таурер ни дома, ни на рабочем месте не оказалось. Смеркалось. Временами мимо проходили возвращавшиеся домой люди, бросали на него недоверчивые взгляды. В очередной раз взглянув на часы, он дал зарок уйти отсюда, если обитатель восемнадцатой квартиры не появится через пять минут. Стоило ему снова засунуть руки в карманы и, глядя на вылезающее из труб ТЭЦ белое облако, задуматься о насущных проблемах, с лестницы на балкон сошел человек. Очень высокий, очень худой, в куцей кожаной куртке и расклешенных джинсах. Позванивая ключами, проследовал мимо Рихарда, остановился ровно у восемнадцатой и стал отпирать дверь. Рихард, которому вариант, когда Хоффман так и не приходит, уже начал нравиться, подавил досаду и нашарил в кармане жетон.  
— Добрый день. Инспектор Мозер. Криминальная полиция, – Рихард продемонстрировал кругляшок с черным гербовым орлом и гордой надписью «Федеральная полиция. Детектив». – Вы Александр Хоффман?  
Человек, вблизи оказавшийся болезненного вида мужчиной лет тридцати – тридцати пяти с уже проклюнувшейся на висках сединой, обреченно вздохнул.  
— Я. Проходите.

— Что на этот раз? – спросил Хоффман, нашаривая выключатель.  
— Полиция у вас – частый гость? – поинтересовался Рихард.  
— Недавно в доме обнесли несколько квартир.  
Загорелась лампочка, освещая цветочные обои на стенах, вешалку и две деревянные двери. Стало возможным получше разглядеть и самого Хоффмана. Изрытое оспинами нездорово бледное лицо, в котором главной деталью был выдающийся горбатый нос, зачесанные назад каштановые волосы до плеч.  
— Я занимаюсь расследованием убийства. Мартин Таурер сегодня утром был найден мертвым в своей квартире.  
— Черт.  
Рихард посмотрел на него с интересом.  
Хоффман потупил взор и потер переносицу.  
— Давайте пройдем в комнату, – сказал он наконец, открывая одну из дверей и шагая внутрь.  
Рихард проследовал за ним.  
Комнатка оказалась длинной и узкой. Все те же цветочные обои, серые занавески с узором из разноцветных ромбов, одна стена целиком скрыта за шкафами и книжными полками, у противоположной – диван в современном стиле, простой, обитый темно-синим кожезаменителем, на блестящих металлических ножках, пара стульев по углам. Посередине – белый квадратный журнальный столик, на котором над кипой газет и раскрытой книгой высилась полупустая кружка.  
— Садитесь, – Хоффман подвинул к Мозеру массивный деревянный стул, а сам опустился на диван. – Я... черт. Я его не убивал, – взволнованно начал он. – У нас были разногласия, но я его не убивал.  
Он сцепил руки в замок на коленях. Пальцы нервно сжимались и разжимались.  
— Пока вас никто не обвиняет, – терпеливо сказал ему Рихард. – Он судился с вами из-за машины. Что вы можете сказать об этой истории?  
— Мы были друзьями. Потом меня уволили с работы, и я запил. Мартин хотел, чтобы я бросил. Когда я уже несколько месяцев не брал в рот ни капли, сорвался, пропустил стаканчик в честь дня рождения приятеля, в тот же вечер разбил машину. Я был не пьян, я уходил от столкновения с подрезавшим меня фордом. Но дорожная полиция нашла алкоголь. Мартин, как узнал об этом, больше ничего и слышать не хотел. Подал в суд на возмещение ущерба. На следующей неделе должно было быть слушание. Вообще, его перенесли, в прошлый раз я попал в больницу, а мои интересы представлять было некому. Я бы и так выплатил все, но у меня нет денег.  
— А как так получилось, что он доверил вам машину?  
— Он все равно почти никуда не ездил, ему она была ни к чему. К тому же, это был древний «Вартбург», его надо было ремонтировать, а Мартин не хотел тратить на это деньги и время, – Хоффман закинул ногу на ногу, обхватил руками колено и стал чуть раскачиваться взад-вперед.  
— Каким человеком был Мартин?  
Мужчина на несколько секунд задумался, хохотнул.  
— Знаете... такой, себе на уме. Мы со школы знакомы. У него в голове всегда были какие-то планы, проекты. Он редко с кем-то советовался и постоянно был чем-то занят, в чем-то участвовал. Так и говорил: я сейчас занимаюсь этим, потом буду тем, а еще надо бы другим. В последнее время в основном преподавал. Сейчас много родителей хотят, чтобы их чадо умело рисовать. Еще у него всегда была куча странных знакомых...  
Хоффман все заламывал руки, смотрел куда-то поверх плеча Мозера и вряд ли сознавал, что делает.  
— Был такой Петер, не знаю фамилии, художник. Хорошо рисовал, но какую-то муть. А так настоящий сумасшедший. Нати... жена Мартина, – пояснил он, поймав непонимающий взгляд Мозера, – всякий раз приходила в ужас, как его видела. Но они с Мартином, вроде, неплохо общались. Были какие-то общие интересы.  
— Случайно не знаете, какие?  
— Вообще, не знаю. Они состояли в одном... ну, как это назвать, не объединение же. Кружок. Как поэтический. Компания молодых талантов, – Александр попытался улыбнуться, но у него задрожал подбородок. – Простите.  
Мозер терпеливо ждал, пока он возьмет себя в руки.  
— Так. Вот, – Хоффман продолжил, тихо, торопливо. – Они назывались «Альбатрос», регулярно собирались то у кого-то дома, то в кафе на Капистрангассе. Вообще, это скорее была компания знакомых по интересам, но у них были общие дела: организовывали какие-то выставки, чтения, вечера памяти, была пара музыкальных ансамблей. Мартин там познакомился с ребятами, с которыми одно время играл в джазовом квартете. А Петер – я не знаю, что их связывало. Это тип, с которым нельзя ни о чем разговаривать, он все сводит к политике.  
— Хорошо. Может быть, все-таки вспомните его фамилию?  
— Нет, вряд ли. Я ее никогда и не знал.  
— А где его можно найти?  
— Вы это у членов «Альбатроса» спрашивайте. Я никогда с ним близко не общался.  
Мозер кивнул, сделал пометку в блокноте.  
— Скажите, а у Мартина были враги? Недоброжелатели? Может, какие-то конфликты?  
— Его никто особо не любил, но и врагов тоже, вроде, не было. В последнее время мы не виделись, сами понимаете. У него был затяжной спор с каким-то Владеком, о том, как правильно проводить выставки, но вряд ли из-за этого его стали бы убивать. Еще Нати... ее врагом не назовешь, но за последний год у них совсем испортились отношения.  
— А что вы скажете о Тиле?  
— Братце его? Они в пух и прах разругались пять лет назад, когда Мартин женился. Наносили друг другу визиты вежливости, упрекали друг друга во всех смертных грехах и расходились.  
— Вы знали, чем занимается брат Мартина?  
— Конечно. Мартин никогда не упускал возможности это вспомнить.  
— А как он к этому относился?  
— Самые пристойные слова, какими Мартин его называл – «сволочь, пропагандирующая разврат». У него была целая теория об обесценивании всего, не знаю, насколько его собственнная, но довольно убедительная. Но это все вторично, до того, как Мартин собрался жениться, он был лоялен к бизнесу брата. А как женился и Тиль стал поливать Натали грязью, появилась и эта нетерпимость.  
— Скажите, как вы думаете, кто мог убить Мартина?  
— Не знаю. Он был резкий, легко мог сделать что-то некрасивое... Не знаю. Другой бы, наверное, после истории с машиной пришел выяснять отношения, может, дал бы по лицу, но вызывать в суд и общаться через юриста...  
Хоффман наклонился вперед, упер локти в колени, положил подбородок на дрожащие руки и глубоко задумался.  
Рихард все ждал, может, тот что-нибудь надумает, но спустя некоторое время стало ясно, что продолжать это не имело смысла.  
— А где вы были этим утром?  
— Дома. Спал. Обычно я это делаю один.  
— Когда вы проснулись?  
— Часа в три. Вчера была ночная смена. Я вернулся домой в шесть.  
— А где вы работаете?  
— Сейчас – сторожем в ботаническом саду Венского университета.  
— Мы проверим, – кивнул Мозер. – Кто-нибудь видел, как вы возвращались домой?  
— Нет... Нет, я не знаю. Я не обращаю внимания.  
— Хорошо. Вот мой рабочий телефон, – Рихард записал его в блокноте, оторвал и протянул Хоффману. – Позвоните, если что-нибудь вспомните. И, на всякий случай, не уезжайте далеко.  
Он поднялся, Хоффман кинулся его провожать и долго стоял в дверях. Даже подходя к лестнице, Мозер еще чувствовал спиной его взгляд.  
Стоило поискать кого-нибудь, кто мог бы подтвердить или опровергнуть сказанное Хоффманом. От университетского ботанического сада до дома Таурера можно дойти пешком за полчаса, что порождало сомнения.  
Он спустился на один пролет. Послышался чей-то тяжелый топот. Рихард остановился, развернулся и нос к носу столкнулся со сбежавшим с лестницы Хоффманом. Тот порывисто схватил его за плечи, но тотчас отпустил и отступил назад.  
— Простите, – сказал он, тяжело дыша. – Я хотел сказать. «Альбатрос» собирается в кафе «Птица» по вторникам, раз в две недели. То есть, завтра у них собрание. А еще вот... – Он сунул Мозеру в руку в несколько раз сложенную бумажку. – Это контакты пары его знакомых, один – пианист, с которым он одно время играл, второй, кажется, занимается организацией выставок. Надеюсь, это поможет. Простите, – он попятился, примиряюще выставив перед собой ладони.  
— Спасибо, господин Хоффман. Это важно.  
— До свидания?  
— До свидания.  
Хоффман неуверенно повернулся и стал подниматься по лестнице.

Мозер дождался, пока до него донесется звук захлопнувшейся двери, снова взбежал на четвертый этаж и направился к квартире номер семнадцать.  
На звонок открыла девочка лет десяти.  
— Здравствуй. Я из полиции. Твои родители дома?

— Что же привело вас, комиссар Кох, в мое скромное жилище? – поинтересовался Тиль Таурер.  
Кох вертел в руках шляпу и осматривался.  
Жилище назвать скромным можно было только с большой натяжкой. Просторные апартаменты на двадцать восьмом этаже высотного здания. Кох хорошо представлял, во сколько такая квартирка может обходиться хозяину.  
— Недобрые дела, – он театрально вздохнул.  
— Да, мой несчастный непутевый брат...  
Тиль Таурер был крупным мужчиной с тяжелым квадратным лицом, пышными черными усами, на голову выше самого Коха, и его насквозь искусственная, наигранная печаль выглядела бы комично, если бы речь шла не об убийстве.  
— Вы ведь найдете того, кто это сделал? – вопросил он.  
— Я очень надеюсь на вашу помощь, господин Таурер, – почти честно ответил Кох. – Поэтому будет лучше, если вы расскажете мне все, что знаете о его жизни в последние месяцы.  
— Увы, – вздохнул тот, указывая Коху на кресло и располагаясь напротив, – мы не были в хороших отношениях. Я знаю совсем немного. Хотите кофе, комиссар?  
— Спасибо, нет, – отказался Кох. – Но какие-то слухи о том, чем он занят, до вас доносились? Я не верю, чтобы такой человек, как вы, бросил ситуацию на самотек.  
— Человек, как я, – Таурер хмыкнул. – Из ваших уст звучит как комплимент...  
— Мы можем поговорить в более официальной обстановке, – напомнил Кох, уже начиная жалеть, что вначале подыграл ему.  
— Мой непутевый брат учил детишек рисовать, играл на саксофоне и ссорился со всеми подряд, – сказал он. – От него ушла его Нати, и без женского внимания у него совсем поехала крыша.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Эту идиотскую историю с машиной, разумеется, – воскликнул Таурер. – Вы разве еще не в курсе? Полиция начинает меня разочаровывать.  
— Он подал в суд на некоего Хоффмана...  
— Да, да, на этого пьяницу. Я все ждал, пока он поймет, что этот его «друг» неисправим. Но он отдал ему свою машину, и тот, вроде, даже на время прекратил пить. Но ненадолго, и по пьяни превратил машину в груду металлолома. Я не знаю, чего ожидал мой брат, но, когда это случилось, он решил, что благотворнее всего на не оправдавшего его надежд друга подействует судебный иск. И потратил на услуги юриста столько же, сколько получил бы в качестве компенсации при благополучном исходе дела, – он усмехнулся. – Если бы Хоффман узнал, сколько мой брат вгрохал в то, чтобы заставить его почувствовать себя виноватым, он бы, наверное, от такой дикости мигом протрезвел и решил, что его надо сдать в сумасшедший дом, как безнадежного идиота.  
— Это одна ссора, – кивнул Кох. – А другие?  
— С его дорогой проституткой Нати у него все было заранее предопределено. Я даже был удивлен, что их брак так долго продержался. Она собиралась замуж если не за гения, то за нераскрытый талант, и думала, что ей хватит упрямства его перевоспитать так, как ей хочется. А получила твердолобого художника, которому ничего в этой жизни не нужно, и который считал ее своей музой и вечной спутницей. Конечно, зачем ей такой? В какой-то момент ей надоело, и она ушла, хлопнув дверью. Еще его соседи, которым осточертело слушать ночные завывания. Кажется, там однажды дошло до того, что какая-то неуравновешенная женщина попыталась его избить. Про конфликты в среде таких же, как он, вольных художников, слышал мало, но там была какая-то некрасивая история с выставкой работ его покойного учителя, сути дела не знаю, но в итоге он расплевался с самыми здравыми людьми этого круга.  
— А вы были знакомы с кем-нибудь из этих людей?  
— Нет, я никогда в этой среде не вращался, я только пересказываю то, что слышал от других.  
— Может быть, назовете пару имен?  
Таурер задумался на пару секунд, затем изрек:  
— Знаете, нет. Что-то у меня сегодня плохо с памятью.  
— Видно, ваша память не разделяет ваших стремлений к справедливости, – невзначай заметил Кох. – Впрочем, время еще есть. Может быть, потом припомните. А как выглядели ваши с братом отношения?  
Таурер откинулся в кресле.  
— Ну, начать с того, что он считал меня чуть ли не воплощением зла. У него с подросткового возраста так и не выветрился максимализм. Раз любовь, то навсегда, навек, и никак иначе. Конечно, главный источник моего дохода его раздражал неимоверно.  
— А ваше дело действительно приносит такие хорошие деньги?  
— Как видите, да, – Таурер коротко улыбнулся.  
— Как часто вы видели брата?  
— Раз в несколько месяцев. Наши встречи обычно хорошо не заканчивались.  
— И когда это было в последний раз?  
— Не так давно, пару недель назад. Он в очередной раз обвинил меня в совращении и развращении – представьте себе! – общества. У него самого мозгов не было, и он всем вокруг отказывал в наличии головы на плечах. Производителей оружия, правда, в убийствах не обвинял.  
— Скажите, что вы делали этим утром, около восьми?  
— Я был у портного. Заказывал новый костюм.  
— Потрудитесь, пожалуйста, вспомнить его адрес.  
— Зачем? Вот его визитка.  
Кох принял из его рук картонный прямоугольник и поднялся. Он еще собирался успеть заскочить в архив.  
— Благодарю. Не смею больше вас отвлекать.  
Таурер сам проводил его до двери.  
— Скажите, комиссар. Вы ведь тоже считаете меня мерзавцем? – улыбнулся он.  
— Считаю, – не стал лгать Кох.  
— Поверьте, здесь все законно. Мы не торгуем телами девушек. Мы продаем образ. Недосягаемый идеал. Консервированное желание. Как художники. Поэты, если хотите.  
— А вам самому не кажется странным, что вы так озабочены проблемой законности? – Кох взглянул ему в лицо и, не дожидаясь, пока Таурер ответит, надел шляпу и поспешил откланяться. – Всего доброго.

Зеленый фольксваген экспертов появился на подъездах к зданию полицейского управления, когда уже почти стемнело. Уже мало кто помнил, какими скандалами в свое время сопровождалось появление в автопарке этой машины. Да что там... Сейчас вряд ли кто вспомнит, с кого у экспертов пошла мода надевать зимой светлые брюки и когда работников групп по расследованию убийств стало можно опознавать по костюмам. Порой Кох чувствовал себя динозавром. За последний год управление помолодело – как-то слишком резко даже для учреждения с постоянной текучкой кадров. Многие ушли на пенсию, Херцог погиб при исполнении, кто-то – и это было страшнее всего – умер из-за какой-то нелепицы и давних болячек.  
Спускаясь по лестнице, Кох столкнулся с Прохазкой, тащившим наверх чемоданы, когда снизу кто-то резко взвопил:  
— Молодой человек!  
За поворотом, на площадке между первым и вторым этажом, обнаружился Йозеф, увешанный объемными пакетами, в рукав которого клещом вцепилась известная кровопийца от экспертов, полная невысокая дама с вечно недовольным лицом.  
— Я нашла записку, вот ваше всё, но в следующий раз вы ничего не получите. Вы хотите, чтобы я, пожилая женщина, стояла кверху задом и собирала ваши листочки! Это просто неуважение!  
— Простите.  
— Простите, это издевательство. Заберите! – она припечатала папку к его груди. – И в следующий раз передавайте лично в руки, иначе шиш вам, а не почерковедческая экспертиза.  
С этими словами она развернулась и направилась наверх.  
Йозеф потер лоб и нехотя проводил ее взглядом. Заметив Коха, вымученно улыбнулся и спросил:  
— С ней всегда так?  
— Это лечится банкой хорошего чая или коробкой конфет. Но я не понимаю, почему с ней должен иметь дело ты? Чье это, вообще?  
— Это по делу группы Цепля, Шуберт отдал мне направление вместе со всей пачкой.  
— Йозеф, это его проблемы.  
— Если мы каждый раз, как что не так, будем заставлять забирать бумаги, потеряется куча времени. Что мне, сложно написать сопроводительную и отдать все коллеге? У нас в Граце, кстати, было нормальной практикой оставлять документы под дверью, когда торопишься на происшествие.  
Он смолк, перехватил рукой папку – будто вдруг вспомнил о ее существовании, развернулся и потопал наверх.  
Когда Кох уже вышел из здания и проходил мимо каменных львов, Йозеф его догнал. На ходу достал сигареты, закурил. Долго тряс рукой, туша спичку. Он выглядел раздосадованным и уставшим.  
— Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, угробишься.  
Йозеф посмотрел на Макса испдлобья и фыркнул.  
— Это ты о курении?  
— О работе.  
Йозеф засмеялся. Весь его вид выражал: «Кто бы говорил».  
— Ну, меня же ты с просьбой по поводу фотографий спокойно отшил.  
— Это другое, – сказал Йозеф. – Я в фотолабораторию хожу скандалить, как на работу, каждый день. Они в последнее время только меня и видят и уже не считают за человека, к которому надо прислушиваться. Вот если кто-нибудь другой...  
— Все для пользы дела, – понимающе усмехнулся Кох.  
— Мы, между прочим, пропавшие сравнительные микроскопы так и не нашли, – Йозеф притормозил под постаментом, запрокинул голову и выдохнул в небо дым. Если бы лев наверху был живой, он вряд ли позволил бы ему подобное. – Я даже представить не могу, кем надо быть, чтобы продолбать четыре новых прибора.  
— Это столица, здесь бывает все. У нас как-то неделю все стояли на ушах, ночью исчез стол из кабинета директора полиции. Оказалось, один персонаж решил, что, раз уж директор перекрашивает стены и меняет стулья, стол тоже не мешало бы подновить, и пока его стаскивали вниз, умудрились, – уж не знаю, как, – сломать ножку. А потом неделю ждали, пока на заказ сделают такую же. Самое удивительное, до тех пор, пока стол снова не появился, все, кто хоть что-то знал, молчали. Может, у вас тоже завелся таинственный доброжелатель?  
— Вряд ли, – пробормотал Йозеф. – Тут вообще не поймешь, а что произошло. Их видел-то один человек, в день, когда привезли, происходило все это при моем предшественнике, тот их распорядился убрать до лучших времен. Начальство козлит, запретило их списывать и угрожает тотальной проверкой. А еще меня теперь шеф избегает, – Йозеф ухмыльнулся.  
— Из-за микроскопов? – Макс удивленно взметнул вверх брови.  
— Нет, там другая история, – Йозеф почему-то фыркнул в кулак.  
Сделал паузу на затяжку и, со вдруг проснувшимся интересом изучая трещины на асфальте, продолжил:  
— Ты знаешь, на прошлой неделе биологи наконец докончили ремонт и съехали из нашего помещения. Я помогал коробки таскать. Дело было вечером. Так вот, пока переезжали, случилось небольшое происшествие. Оказалось, что одну полку плохо привинтили, – в общем, раскокали бутыль с серной кислотой. Мне слегка залило брюки, девушке, которая ставила бутыль, не повезло больше: пришлось потом выбрасывать свитер, да и на лицо попало. Хорошо хоть, была в очках. Естественно, все смыли, простирали, нейтрализовали, думаем, нормально. Я в студенческую пору себе и не такое на штаны проливал, азотная была бы много хуже. Никому назавтра заниматься переездом не хотелось, так что быстро ликвидировали последствия и продолжили. Пока все расставили, у меня брюки просохли и начали при деформациях идти дырками. Хлипкие оказались, сейчас про текстиль вообще, пока так или иначе не испытаешь, сложно сказать, из чего сделан... Но мне думалось, некоторое время, чтобы дойти к себе, пока все окончательно не разлезлось, есть, даже в подвал зачем-то спустился; спокойно поднимаюсь по лестнице, и тут шеф – как оказалось, меня искал. Естественно, ждать полчаса, пока он сформулирует, что ему надо, совсем не хотелось. Я ему говорю: «Извините, сейчас уж никак, очень надо идти». Он: «Нет, это важно, насчет инвентаризации», – списки все никак не сходились, искали пропавшие вещи по всему зданию. Да еще те микроскопы... Говорю ему: хорошо, мол, конечно, но только не сейчас, через пять минут, – отодвигаю его и ухожу. Он сзади пытается что-то сказать, потом издает какой-то странный звук и затыкается. Я через перила вниз смотрю, он все еще стоит, с невыразимым выражением на лице. От греха подальше убегаю к себе. Иду к шкафчику, начинаю в нем искать запасную одежду – как раз для таких случаев. Герда Хохберг на меня смотрит, выпучив глаза, и давится от смеха. Думаю: что такое? Оказалось, пока со штаниной возился, прислонился к облитому кислотой столу. Ну и, пока бегал по лестницам, все это дело, естественно, сзади расползлось...  
Йозеф виновато улыбнулся.  
Макс хмыкнул и полез в карман за карамелькой.  
— Имей в виду, когда все-таки пойдешь с ним объясняться, он наверняка устроит хороший разнос. С тех пор, как он однажды попробовал потушить водой необесточенный электрощиток, у него пунктик насчет техники безопасности.  
— Да пусть хоть голову снимает, – отмахнулся Йозеф. – Мощнее того, что он устроил, когда я на второй день заикнулся о том, что в Граце все давно оформляется по-другому, и это удобнее, чем здешние кучи промежуточных журналов, вряд ли получится.  
— Да, тогда знатный шум поднялся, – усмехнулся Кох. – Насчет микроскопов пообщайся с теми, кто непосредственно круговоротом вещей занимается и знает, что где. Это же приборы немаленькие, вообще говоря. Если они еще тут, должны стоять где-нибудь в укромном месте.  
— Мы уже отсмотрели всё наше барахло. С Вольфом полсубботы вскрывали коробки. Остается надеяться, что после выгрузки кто-то напутал, и мы просто не знаем, куда их поставили.  
Кох хрустел карамелькой, Йозеф докуривал, белый лев над ними грозно скалился в прореженный фонарями сумрак.  
— По поводу сегодняшнего. Вы ведь наверняка хотите узнать, вскрывал ли преступник тайники.  
— Ты читаешь мысли. Я как раз собирался об этом спросить.  
— Хотя Мозер уронил коробку, у нее были обтрепавшиеся углы. На них и внутри коробки могли остаться какие-нибудь частицы. Я пока к ней не приступал, но завтра днем смогу что-нибудь сказать. Конверт-то точно никто не открывал. Он приклеивался лишь однажды, причем давно. На нем уже скопилась пыль, а клейкая лента подсохла и начала отставать. Но если бы даже преступник все-таки отлепил его и вернул на место, лента просто была бы плохого качества, а пыль слетела бы с батареи, либо на конверте было бы два следа от клейкой ленты, либо, если бы он сменил конверт, остались бы клейкие следы на стене. А еще он обязательно должен был бы оставить следы на пресловутом слое пыли, как мы, пока его снимали. Но ни того, ни другого, ни третьего не было.  
Кох улыбнулся.  
— Ты бы это Рихарду объяснил. Меня за дурака считать не надо, я видел, как ты там кисточкой орудовал.  
— Уже хорошо, – Йозеф утрамбовал окурок в карманную пепельницу, достал спичечный коробок и задумчиво на него поглядел. – Я ведь что еще хотел сказать, – он все-таки убрал коробок обратно и зябко засунул руки в карманы. – Мне неспроста лицо вашего сегодняшнего показалось знакомым. Есть такой творческий кружок, «Альбатрос», кажется. Шумные ребята, но хорошие. Занимались всем подряд. Одно время устраивали импровизационные вечера в «Четверге», публика там, конечно, своеобразная, порядки те еще, но больно хорошо играли. Таурер из них был.  
— Это ценно. Но какими судьбами ты туда попал?  
— Бывший однокурсник вытащил. Он сам теперь музыкант, собирает бэнд из таких же биологов-недоучек, как он. Когда узнал, что я вернулся в Вену, хотел меня впутать в это дело, но не суть. Он хорошо знает коллег по цеху, кого стоит услышать.  
Из-за угла вынырнул нахохлившийся Рихард.  
— О. Легок на помине, – прокомментировал Макс.  
Проходя мимо, тот смерил Коха и Вернингера недобрым взглядом и скрылся на лестнице.  
— Впутать тебя в это дело ему все-таки не удалось?  
— Почти удалось, – улыбнулся Йозеф. – Но тут настала инвентаризация. Впрочем, он все еще надеется.  
— Он знает лично кого-нибудь из «Альбатроса»?  
— Ручаться не могу, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что должен.  
— Ты меня с ним познакомишь? – спросил Макс.  
— Познакомлю. И вообще, я могу просто дать тебе его телефон.

Утром Рихард, явившись в контору, забыв про заедающую собачку, не до конца захлопнул дверь и первым делом кинулся к раковине.  
— Что? У меня дома воды нет, – пояснил он изумленному Хеллереру.  
— Рихард, – начал Макс, – мы сейчас заканчиваем с родителями бывших учеников. Неясна ситуация с двоими, но, похоже, никаких историй действительно не было. Если мы закончим до обеда и разберемся с алиби Тиля Таурера, можешь потом ехать домой и заниматься ремонтом. Дальше справимся без тебя.  
— Не получится, – отозвался Мозер. – Я вчера вечером дозвонился до фрау Таурер, и в двенадцать она приедет сюда. А еще я выяснил, что Таурер состоял в некотором творческом кружке, который называется...  
— «Альбатрос», – закончил за него Кох.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Это тебе его брат сказал?  
— Нет, Вернингер. Он немного знает эту публику.  
— Вернингер, всюду, всюду Вернингер! Но, во-первых, у меня есть телефоны двух знакомых Таурера, во-вторых, сегодня вечером «Альбатрос» собирается в одном кафе на Капистрангассе. По словам Хоффмана, у Таурера среди этих людей был приятель по имени Петер. Возможно, он сможет что-то прояснить в этом деле. Еще у Хоффмана на момент убийства нет алиби, а от его места работы до дома Таурера можно пешком дойти.  
Коху пришлось признать, что его сведения были гораздо скромнее.  
— А что ты сам думаешь о Хоффмане?  
— Чересчур нервный. С тонкой душевной организацией, я бы сказал. Удивительно, что работает сторожем, пусть даже в ботаническом саду.  
— Мог он его убить?  
— Если только считать три выстрела за признак убийства в состоянии аффекта, тогда — вполне.  
Из всего, что стояло в и на холодильнике, Рихард умудрился тяпнуть именно специальный йогурт Хеллерера, а тот, занятый телефонным разговором, вовремя этого не заметил. А когда заметил, укоризненно глядя исподлобья, прочитал речь, заканчивающуюся словами «Ты всеядный, а я сегодня буду голодать». Рихард, оглядев со всех сторон злосчастную коробочку, предложил:  
— Хочешь, я тебе такой же куплю?  
Тут Макс с удивлением увидел криво застегнутую рубашку. Рихард был сегодня чересчур несобран.  
— Когда Джина собирается возвращаться? – невзначай поинтересовался Макс.  
На мгновение Рихард скривился, как от зубной боли.  
— Обещалась через неделю, – небрежно сказал он.  
«Понятия не имею, что еще взбредет ей в голову», – мысленно перевел Кох.  
Джина была замечательной девушкой. Она была знакома с Рихардом, еще когда тот водил трейлер. Вышла замуж уже за патрульного. Сама же настаивала на том, чтобы Ричи, как только это станет возможно, переквалифицировался в детектива. Она была готова ради него в лепешку расшибиться. Но, видимо, не зря, когда Рихард рассказывал, как из-за нее бросил курить, Коху становилось не по себе. Все происходило после того, как Рихард угодил в больницу с воспалением легких, и это была история со слезами, чуть было не нервным срывом и чистейшей воды шантажом. Рихард, впрочем, благополучному завершению того эпизода был рад и к Джине испытывал благодарность.  
Хоть он о своих семейных делах больше отмалчивался, Кох догадывался, что в последнее время у него было не все гладко. А еще Кох давно заметил, что когда встречал Джину, она начинала вести себя на грани грубости. Ее можно было понять: обычно, если они виделись, это означало для Рихарда внеурочную работу, для нее – сорванные планы. Но Рихарда было жаль. Работа все-таки не вредная привычка.

У Натали Таурер был громкий голос с трагическими интонациями. Едва она зашла в двери и оповестила приветствием о своем присутствии, ее стало слишком много.  
— Проходите, садитесь, – Рихард учтиво пододвинул ей стул.  
— Благодарю вас.  
Кох машинально отметил, что женщина была ненамного ниже Рихарда. Прямая, как свечка, с крашеными в вишневый очень короткими волосами и в черном костюме, она выглядела, пожалуй, угрожающе. Без влияния феминизма здесь явно не обошлось.  
— Мы хотели бы поговорить с вами о вашем покойном муже.  
— Да, конечно, – она откинулась на спинку стула и закинула ногу на ногу. – Постараюсь ответить на все ваши вопросы.  
— Не сочтите за грубость, что начинаю с этого, но как вы провели вчерашний день?  
— Нет, я прекрасно все понимаю. Это ваша работа. Вчера утром меня вызвали на обрушение кровли во Флоридсдорфе. Я эксперт-оценщик. На месте я была около девяти. Потом поехала в офис. В три снова уехала, на затопление. Это было в девятнадцатом районе. Потом вернулась в офис, часов в семь. И поехала домой.  
— А что вы делали до того, как поехали на вызов?  
— Я была дома, к половине девятого поехала на работу.  
— Кто-нибудь может это подтвердить?  
— Возможно. Но мне незачем было убивать Мартина, мы уже полгода жили раздельно и собирались разводиться.  
— А кому отходило имущество в случае его смерти?  
— У него не было завещания, так что мне и его брату.  
Хеллерер и Кох переглянулись.  
— Но ему ничего моего не было нужно, а мне его – не надо и подавно, – уверенно заявила фрау Таурер.  
— Скажите, почему вы собирались развестись?  
— Мартин... Он был свинья, – с чувством выплюнула фрау Таурер. – Бездушная скотина. Я была готова на все ради него. Я продала машину и дом родителей, чтобы он мог закончить учебу, но ему важнее были его чокнутые друзья и рисование чертовых натюрмортов. У него в голове не было ничего кроме его приятелей, его учеников и его прожектов.  
Кох с тревогой посмотрел на Рихарда.  
— О какой учебе вы говорите? – после короткого раздумья спросил тот.  
— Он на последнем курсе бросил учиться на архитектора. Знаете, – Натали Таурер громко вздохнула, – из него мог бы выйти прекрасный архитектор. Но ему было плевать, что из него могло выйти, – она оседлала любимого конька. – Ему было все равно даже, где жить и как жить, лишь бы было с кем спорить о высоком искусстве и делиться своими планами. А мне осточертели его бесконечные приятели, вся эта невнятная тусовка. Я всегда была готова всем поступиться ради него, а он воспринимал это как должное.  
Лицо Мозера было непроницаемо, но достаточно было посмотреть, с какой силой он сжимает карандаш, который до того вертел в руках, чтобы стало ясно, что слова попали в цель.  
Кох решил, что пора вмешаться. Он подошел и, положив руку ему на плечо, попросил:  
— Рихард, будь добр, сходи к экспертам. Вернингер обещал до обеда сделать заключение по микрочастицам на твоей находке.  
Мозер резко поднялся и вышел. Дверь ему удалось закрыть с третьего раза.  
Кох сел на место Мозера, сложил сцепленные в замок руки перед собой на столе и улыбнулся сидящей перед ним женщине.  
— Итак, госпожа Таурер. Вы говорили о его друзьях. Кто они?

В доме со львами были свои государства в государстве. Полицейское управление – не только люди в форме и детективы в штатском. Полицейское управление – это два этажа подвальных хранилищ, в том числе хранилище вещдоков, хамоватые снабженцы, зашуганные курьеры, остров бухгалтерии, вдоль и поперек перегороженный фанерными щитами, инженеры, уборщицы, автомеханики, квадратное, три на три, нашатырное царство дежурного медика... Но в первую очередь, если говорить о государствах в государстве, это эксперты. За матовыми стеклянными дверьми на втором этаже начинался другой мир. Начинался сразу, когда входящий в лаборатории тотчас упирался в торец полок, кончающихся где-то на уровне груди; на них высилось монструозное растение в пластиковом горшке, тыкало в лицо темно-зелеными в фиолетовых прожилках мясистыми листьями. На широкой полоске лейкопластыря, налепленной на горшок, аккуратные печатные буквы гласили: «Начнет падать – привязывать к нерабочей (красной) центрифуге». Если пройти вперед, можно было увидеть и стоящую на тех же полках одинокую летающую тарелку центрифуги, «красной» ее делал прилепленный на гладкий бок кусок бордовой изоленты. А дальше тянулся коридор, несмотря на абсолютно такой же цвет стен, как во всем управлении, и такие же свешивающиеся с потолка шарики абажуров, совершенно особый – своей непустотой. Нелепым шкафом мореного дерева, кадками с растениями, вечно распахнутой дверью дактилоскопистов, ковриком посреди и кучей мелочей, какие не сразу и приметишь.  
Вернингер, а также Хохберг, Баймайер и еще пара человек, которых Рихард видел крайне редко, обитали за второй дверью справа. Он постучал; не дождавшись ответа, вошел.  
Ему было обидно, что Кох не доверял ему настолько, что выставил вон.  
— Да не переживай ты так, все они козлы, – Герда Хохберг, молодая женщина с добрым широким лицом, сидя за столом в углу, разговаривала по телефону, листала какую-то папку и одновременно подкалывала прическу. Над ней висел плакат: «А-А-А!» внутри неровного круга стрелок, крупный заголовок сообщал, что это план эвакуации. Заметив, что в дверях кто-то есть, она спешно проговорила: – Ладно, у меня работа стоит, вечером увидимся, – повесила трубку и изобразила на лице внимание.  
Откуда-то доносился стук пишущей машинки.  
— Добрый день, – начал Мозер, улыбнувшись ей и озираясь в поисках кого-нибудь еще. – Я по поводу микрочастиц с коробки. Вернингер сказал, результаты можно забрать сегодня утром.  
— Раз Вернингер сказал, значит, можно, – флегматично ответила Хохберг и стала просматривать стопку бумаг с края стола. Очевидно, не обнаружив искомого, встала, прошла к двери в соседнюю комнату, заглянула внутрь и крикнула: – Йозеф, к тебе за заключением по коробке пришли, куда ты его дел?  
Вернингер что-то ответил. Пишущая машинка смолкла.  
— Сейчас все будет, – Хохберг забрала со стола папку и вышла в коридор.  
Из соседней комнаты появился Вернингер с бумагами в руках.  
— А, это вы.  
— А надо кого-то другого? – нарочито ровно поинтересовался Рихард.  
— Послушайте, Мозер. Вас здесь что-то не устраивает? – Вернингер по-птичьи склонил набок кудрявую голову.  
— Странно, а мне показалось, это вам чем-то не угодила моя персона.  
Вернингер помолчал, после чего тихо и серьезно спросил:  
— Мы с вами так и будем цапаться?  
— Вы первый дали повод, – пожал плечами Рихард.  
— Вам это все не кажется разборками в песочнице?  
— Не кажется, оно так и есть. Впрочем, опять же, не я это начал.  
Вернингер шумно выдохнул, отложил на стол бумаги.  
— Конкретнее, пожалуйста. Где, когда, каким образом? Давайте проясним все сейчас, чтобы потом это нам не мешало.  
— Я о том, что мы все здесь занимаемся общим делом, и мне казалось, мы все-таки не маленькие дети и немного не в тех отношениях, – по крайней мере, не хотелось бы, чтобы до этого докатилось, – чтобы, если кто-то ошибся, выставлять его идиотом.  
Глаза Вернингера стали совсем скорбно-непонимающими, на лбу появилась вертикальная складка, он, похоже, был в замешательстве.  
— Мозер, я понимаю, порой вы откровенно лажаете – да вы сами, наверное, в курсе – и я мог слишком резко выразиться. Но когда я вас выставлял идиотом?  
— Когда я двигал шкаф. Можно было просто сказать, что я неправ, не подгадывать момент, чтобы сказать это Коху.  
Неприязнь к такой манере поведения была у Рихарда с детства. Отчим тоже никогда не говорил прямо, что ему не нравится, зато прекрасно умел высмеивать его перед матерью. Когда мать была рядом, он становился очень убедителен и красноречив. Но на самом деле он был никчемным человеком, в одиночку способным разве что рявкать «Не лезь не в свое дело!» и просаживать деньги за карточным столом.  
Вернингер дернул углом рта в подобии улыбки.  
— Вам не приходило в голову, что я совершенно не собирался подгадывать моменты?  
— В любом случае, о таких вещах можно сказать лично.  
Вернингер поморщился.  
— Если вам так важно услышать мои извинения, пожалуйста. Прошу прощения за то, что невольно выдал вас вашему начальнику. И давайте на этом закончим. Вот заключение, – он протянул пару листочков, – на коробке и на паре бумажек внутри были частицы металлов, пороха и продуктов его горения. Если есть желание, можете пойти к химикам и выторговать еще и сравнительный анализ, чтобы точно сказать, следы ли это выстрела из того пистолета, но это будет долго и муторно. И до свидания.  
— Постойте, – Рихард бегло просмотрел заключение. – То есть, тот, кто стрелял, все-таки открывал коробку?  
— Если порох не с ваших рук, то да. Вы ведь, надеюсь, пистолет и одежду убитого не трогали? И, вообще говоря, это ваша работа – выяснять, что произошло. Мы только устанавливаем факты.  
Мозер вспомнил, как тот разорялся на месте преступления, и мысленно ему поаплодировал. Ха. Ха. Ха.

— Получается, мы ищем кого-то, кто про тайник знал, а значит, был близко знаком с Таурером, – удовлетворенно отметил Хеллерер. – Что ж, это сразу сужает круг возможных подозреваемых. И еще портной подтвердил, что Тиль Таурер вчера утром до половины девятого был у него.  
— Рихард, не стоит на меня обижаться, – сказал Кох, глядя на недовольное лицо подчиненного. – У тебя выдались не лучшие дни, и вряд ли было бы хорошо, если бы ты на нее сорвался.  
— Не обращай внимания, – отмахнулся Мозер, – я просто плохо переношу Вернингера.  
— То тебе его тон разговора не нравится, то почерк, теперь ты просто его плохо переносишь, – проворчал Хеллерер, наливая себе кофе. – За что ты на него так взъелся?  
— Не люблю людей, которые всегда знают лучше других, что и как тем делать.  
— Рихард. Главное, он знает, что делать ему самому, и он сейчас самый толковый из тех, кто ездит на происшествия, – возразил Кох.  
— Нет, я понимаю, что он хорош, как специалист, но на людей ему плевать. Так пусть бы занимался тем, что умеет... Ладно. Я все еще не позвонил людям, телефоны которых вчера дал Хоффман.  
Рихард передал Коху экспертное заключение и стал рыться в ящике стола.  
— Куда же я дел эту бумажку?  
— Она у тебя на столе, под записной книжкой, – со вздохом прервал бесплодные поиски Кох и посмотрел на часы. – Иди уже, чини свой водопровод. Я сам им позвоню. В семь будь у «Птицы».

Обстановка внутри кафе была совершенно без каких-либо претензий, хотя от места регулярных сборищ творческих личностей можно было ожидать как раз обратного. Белые стены; стулья, яркие, пластмассовые, на металлических ножках; маленькие квадратные одноногие столики. На втором этаже, где и собирался «Альбатрос», помимо них стояли мягкие диваны теплых цветов. Здесь было почти уютно.  
В основном, здесь собралась молодежь, но были и двое внушительного вида седогривых мужчин, а также несколько человек совершенно неопределенного возраста.  
Кох и Мозер оккупировали столик в углу, подальше от шума и суеты.  
— Вы не там ищете. Это их семейное дело, – в третий раз повторил Петер Вайсс.  
Он оказался совершенно обыкновенным упитанным белобрысым мужчиной лет тридцати. Сидящая подле него рыжеволосая девушка, на вид, вчерашняя школьница, безучастно наблюдала за разговором.  
— Что значит «семейное дело»? – не выдержал Мозер. – Вы хотите обвинить кого-то конкретного? Убили вашего друга, вас это совсем не волнует? И вы так это повторяете, будто убийство – это нечто в порядке вещей. Или я не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду.  
Когда Вайсс пришел, они беседовали с разными людьми уже час, успели наслушаться рассказов о местных проблемах, от обилия информации шла кругом голова. Об обещанной Хоффманом политике Вайсс с ними говорить, слава Богу, не пытался, но всячески демонстрировал, что общаться с полицией у него нет никакого желания. Он уже несколько раз повторил, что на сегодня у него были другие планы, но ему позвонил Танцер, сказал, что с ним хотят встретиться полицейские, и вот он здесь, и совершенно не имеет понятия, чего от него хотят. Но ото всех попыток объяснить, чего же все-таки от него надо, отмахивался.  
— Верно, не понимаете, – с нажимом произнес Вайсс. – Когда у вас появятся конкретные вопросы, я на них отвечу. А пока, позвольте, меня ждут.  
— Будьте добры, оставьте ваш номер телефона, – попросил Кох.  
— Пожалуйста. Не представляю, правда, как и о чем мы будем с вами разговаривать.  
— Я тоже не представляю. Пока что все, что вы сказали, для нас абсолютно бесполезно, – вылез Мозер.  
— Тогда, пожалуй, я пойду. До свидания.  
— До свидания, – девушка встала и двинулась к выходу вместе с ним.

— Тягостное впечатление производит это сборище, – поделился Рихард, когда они наконец покинули «Птицу». Днем он успел забрать машину из автомастерской, и та стояла припаркованной на соседней улице.  
— Мне так не показалось.  
— Что нам здесь сказали? Что у него были какие-то своеобразные взгляды на искусство, политику и жизнь, что он в последнее время слегка отошел от дел и что его не любит какой-то уважаемый фотограф с итальянской фамилией, поэтому, из уважения к этому фотографу, его не любит много кто еще. Из тех, с кем мы говорили, больше половины перебывали в его доме, но его другом все называли только Вайсса, а Вайсс не желает с нами разговаривать и несет околесицу. А еще мы понятия не имеем, кто мог знать про эту коробку. У нас уже есть двое, которые могли про нее знать, и у которых на момент совершения убийства нет алиби, так что нам теперь, проверять еще всю эту компанию, всех, до кого дотянемся?  
Макс вынырнул из размышлений и попросил:  
— Рихард, поменьше эмоций. Я понимаю, чем больше мы занимаемся этим делом, тем менее ясно становится, что мы ищем, но пока надо просто продолжать.

— Эти пистолеты Мельсбаха – какой-то кошмар, – Шуберт нервно дёрнул головой, откидывая упавшую на глаза челку. – У него был целый арсенал. И его весь украли. С вашим получается уже три дела, в которых фигурируют его пистолеты. Одно у нас в разработке, а ещё на прошлой неделе была попытка ограбления магазина, где охранник оперативно среагировал, и преступник теперь в коме и не может сказать, у кого он этот чёртов пистолет купил. Наверное, это везение.  
Всё было тухло. Иначе не назовешь. Даже Хеллерер, оценив масштаб грядущей возни с «Альбатросом», приуныл. Он-то надеялся, что после его громадной работы с родителями учеников Таурера и результатов экспертиз хоть что-то прояснится.  
Рихард надеялся на отдел краж. Как оказалось, зря. Во второй группе по расследованию убийств на него уже не надеялись, но Шуберт, узнав, что группе Коха тоже понадобилось то самое дело о краже, то ли решил оказать моральную поддержку, то ли нашел предлог, чтобы сбежать от своего начальника, который полчаса назад откуда-то приехал мрачнее тучи, и теперь они вдвоём стояли в коридоре и вяло обсуждали текучку.  
— Не иначе, – согласился Рихард. – В нашем деле как раз пистолет – единственная зацепка.  
— Сочувствую, – вздохнул Шуберт. – Но, может, хоть у вас что-нибудь получится с этими пистолетами?  
— Надеюсь, – дежурно ответил Мозер и, прижимая к сердцу папку с делом, отправился в комнату своей группы. 

Через час попыток продраться через рукописные протоколы, приложения и заключения он окончательно осознал, что это бесполезно. Как и всё, что они сейчас делают. Предположим, когда они отработают «Альбатрос», найдется ещё десяток человек, у которых, возможно, был повод убить Таурера. Дальше тупик.  
Единственным, кто мог бы внести ясность в это дело, был Вайсс. Единственное, что они знали о преступнике кроме того, что он пользовался краденым пистолетом, было то, что он вскрывал тайник.  
Кох был у начальства, и это, как всегда, затянулось надолго, а Хёллерер поехал допрашивать какого-то пианиста. Уличить в самодеятельности его было некому. Рихард, всё ещё сомневаясь, воровато оглядываясь, пошёл к столу Коха. Блокнот с записями лежал раскрытым на самом видном месте. Рихард, перевернув назад пару листов, нашёл номер Вайсса, притянул к себе ближайший телефонный аппарат и начал набирать.

— Помнится, нашу прошлую встречу вы сочли бесполезной, – Петер Вайсс пропустил Мозера в единственную комнату.  
— Да, но с тех пор кое-что изменилось.  
— Надо же. Всего одна ночь прошла.  
Внутри было тесно от загромождавших всё книг, стоявших стопками прямо на полу. Немногочисленные предметы меблировки терялись среди них. У окна стопкой стояли натянутые на подрамники холсты. В первом, обращённом прямо к вошедшему, Рихард с первого взгляда опознал натюрморт, но, приглядевшись, понял, что вместо традиционных фруктов в вазе лежат внутренние органы, а тарелку украшает нарезанная ломтиками половинка человеческого мозга.  
Петер Вайсс и на второй взгляд оказался своеобразным человеком.  
— Так о чём вы хотели поговорить?  
— О Мартине Таурере.  
— Это и без того ясно. Было бы удивительно, если бы это было не так.  
— Вы были его другом.  
— Предположим.  
— Вы знали о тайниках Мартина и о том, что в них хранится?  
— Да.  
— Что было в коробке за гардеробом?  
— Вырезки из газет со статьями о наркоторговле, кое-какие медицинские документы его жены и список точек, где его брат передерживает и толкает наркоту.  
— Что? – не поверил своим ушам Мозер.  
— А вы думаете, печать порнографии – очень доходный бизнес?  
— Откуда он об этом знал?  
— Тиль считал его за идиота, но Мартин давно следил за делами брата. И его многое настораживало. А Тиль сам глуповат, потому что держал всё, что касалось этого дела, где придётся.  
— А что там вообще можно было держать? Я всегда думал, о таких вещах стараются не оставлять письменных свидетельств.  
Вайсс страдальчески закатил глаза.  
— Всегда остаются косвенные указания. Нужны перевозчики. Нужны машины. Нужно где-то держать машины и товар. Положим, на одном этапе с перевозчиками и машинами у Тиля проблем не было, он прикрывался деятельностью издательства, и кто-то мог возить наркотики, даже не зная об этом. Но товар непосредственно перед продажей предпочтительнее держать где-то подальше, не на виду. Конечно, лучше, когда всё оформляется на подставных лиц, но иногда не хватает то ли времени, то ли мозгов. И, кроме того, иногда гаражи – это просто гаражи.  
— И договоры аренды, которые были спрятаны за батареей...  
— Вы их хоть раз внимательно читали?  
Мозер не читал, потому что, даже когда они попали в его руки во второй раз, сразу отдал их экспертам, и теперь очень об этом жалел.  
Но Вайсс продолжил:  
— Тиль арендовал в разных точках города несколько гаражей. В один из них он переправляет партию, прежде чем сбыть.  
— Его партнер по бизнесу был в доле?  
— Нет. Тиль уже давно мутит воду без его ведома.  
— И что собирался с этим всем делать Мартин?  
— А вы бы как поступили на его месте?  
— Я бы попробовал собрать достаточно доказательств, чтобы мои обвинения не выглядели беспочвенными, и пошел в полицию.  
Вот и мотив. У Тиля есть алиби, но это могло быть и заказное убийство. Мало ли предлогов, чтобы попасть в квартиру? Чёрт, как же они об этом сразу не подумали? Убийца мог просто не знать, что искать, и посчитать дело сделанным, найдя лишь часть документов.  
— Ну хоть о чём-то вы можете догадаться, – с издёвкой произнес Вайсс.

 

— Доброго вечера, – Рихард старался выглядеть как можно расхлябанней и улыбался. – Тиль, верно?  
Следовало возблагодарить то, что вечером первого дня он вместе с Хёллерером удосужился поинтересоваться имуществом брата покойного, а также то, что ярко-жёлтых мерседесов представительского класса вообще не должно быть много. Вряд ли из его машины стал бы вылезать кто-то другой. Да и кому ещё оказываться за дверью с блестящей табличкой, гласящей, что это господина Таурера кабинет? Рихард уже совсем не сомневался в том, что нашёл нужного человека.  
Полный очкастый человек с зализанными тёмными волосенками, тонкими усиками — даже возникали сомнения, что он убитому родной брат — и в очень дорогом костюме оглядел его с ног до головы и, подумав, подтвердил:  
— Верно.  
— Поговорить бы нам, – Рихард вздохнул. – Много же ты нам, Тиль, своими делами крови попортил. На моей земле дурью торгуешь исподтишка.  
— Заходи, – бросил он.  
Идея закосить под криминального элемента казалась Рихарду очень удачной.  
Макс бы такое опредёленно не одобрил. Макс требовал строгого соблюдения правил. Никаких обысков без ордера, никакого неформального общения с подозреваемыми и свидетелями без санкции начальства. И он был по-своему прав, но иногда правила стоит нарушать.  
Рихард прошёл в кабинет вслед за Тилем. Одна надежда была на то, что его нахальства и актёрского таланта хватит на то, чтобы заставить того ляпнуть что-нибудь не то, чего потом хватит, чтобы раскрутить всю ниточку.  
Но не успел он раскрыть рот, как к его голове оказался приставлен ствол револьвера.  
— Руки, – угрожающе рявкнул Тиль. – Разворачивайся. И медленно. Я знаю, что у тебя на поясе пушка.  
Что он сделал не так, Рихард не понял. Он послушно завёл руки за голову и повернулся к стене. Пока изменить положение не было никаких шансов.  
Прижав холодный металл к виску Мозера, Тиль отвёл полу пиджака и вытащил пистолет из кобуры.  
Сзади послышались шаги. А в следующую секунду Рихард осел на пол, оглушённый ударом по голове.

— Гнида, – сказал второй человек, поставил тяжёлые настольные часы на место и несколько раз с замаху пнул распростёртое по паркету тело в живот.  
Он был немного ниже первого, худой, с острыми чертами лица и по-военному коротко стрижеными светлыми, отдающими в рыжину волосами.  
Потом второй опустился на колени рядом с телом, перевернул его на спину и обхлопал карманы.  
— Вот ведь шустрый какой, – проговорил он, вытаскивая на свет вслед за ключами от автомобиля жетон детектива. – Фриц, посмотри, там машина его стоит?  
— Вроде да, – ответил прилизанный Фриц, выглянув в окно.  
— Помоги донести.  
Они взяли тело за руки и за ноги и потащили к запасному выходу.

— Рихард – моя вечная головная боль.  
Для комиссара Коха головная боль перестала быть фигурой речи года четыре назад и с тех пор преследовала его тяжёлой тупой пульсацией в затылке, подло подкрадывающейся в моменты усталости и волнения, непременной спутницей напряжённой работы.  
Уже перевалило за полдень. Кох успел съездить к судебным медикам и вернуться в контору. Хёллерер сказал, что Рихард всё ещё не появлялся. На проходной его тоже не видели. В телефонной трубке – только долгие гудки.  
— Хелл, он вчера вечером, пока меня не было, заходил?  
— Нет. Как с утра ушёл в отдел краж, больше я его не видел.  
Между бровями Коха залегла глубокая складка.  
— Я к нему съезжу.  
Дом, где жил Мозер, встретил его гулкой тишиной и запертой на все замки дверью квартиры. Звонок бесплодно гас где-то внутри.  
Через три часа, в конторе, когда ломота в затылке достигла своего предела, Кох закрыл папку с отчётами о баллистической экспертизе, собрал все документы со стола, запер их в несгораемый шкаф и сказал:  
— Объявляй Рихарда и его машину в розыск.  
Хёллерер вздрогнул. Слова звучали как приговор.

Машину Мозера вечером обнаружили брошенной возле стоянки большегрузного транспорта на северо-востоке.  
Йозеф Вернингер жался между какими-то вещами, собственным чемоданом и дверью на заднем сидении автомобиля Коха. Не пытаясь нарушить всеобщее тягостное молчание, он смотрел в окно. С заморозками голуби сконденсировались на проводах, и пока машина не покинула районы многоэтажной застройки, между домами монотонной синусоидой тянулись облепленные птицами кабели. 

Чёрный «опель» Мозера стоял на обочине почти у самого выезда со стоянки. Куст рядом с ним был щедро украшен гирляндой пленки из аудиокассеты.  
— Давно я не взламывал автомобили, – зло прокомментировал ситуацию Йозеф.  
Через окна были хорошо видны опущенные кнопки блокировки.  
— Вообще, если подумать, замена стекла – не такая уж дорогая процедура, – изрёк Хёллерер.  
— Это крайняя мера.  
Представитель дорожной полиции безучастно взирал на это. Мол, ваше дело – вы и разбирайтесь.  
Спустя долгие минуты раздумий, возни с отгибанием края двери и срывающихся в последний момент попыток подцепить кнопку проволокой машина всё же была вскрыта.  
Макс стоял поодаль с каменным лицом, глубокие складки у углов рта стали ещё резче. Йозеф старался на него не смотреть.  
В салоне оказалось чисто, только на полу – грунт и мелкие камешки. Ключи валялись в бардачке. А вот в багажнике, между набором инструментов и запасным колесом, фонарик нашарил несколько небольших красных пятен.  
— Кровь, – негромко сказал Йозеф заглядывающему через плечо Хёллереру, наблюдая, как вспенивается соприкоснувшаяся с бурым краем капля раствора перекиси водорода. – Свежая.  
Он невольно обернулся и нашёл взглядом Макса. Тот, вероятно, прочитав беспокойство на его лице, направился к ним и вдруг неестественно замер, будто ему резко вступило в спину, на лице его отразилась боль.  
Хёллерер посмотрел туда же, чертыхнулся, и они, не сговариваясь, кинулись к нему.  
— Всё нормально, – выговорил Макс, осторожно поводя плечом.  
— Дурак, – в сердцах брякнул Хёллерер.  
Они сопроводили его до машины.  
— Нет, правда, мне уже лучше, – в свете фонаря было заметно, как сильно побледнело его лицо. – Отпускает.

Хёллерер и Вернингер вернулись к осмотру, периодически поглядывая, как там Кох.  
На руле, дверцах, приборной панели и рычаге переключения передач не было ни одного достаточно чёткого для того, чтобы имело смысл его изымать, следа. Разумеется, всё стёрто. Сейчас глупые преступники – редкость. Тем более странно ожидать глупости, если Макс прав и дело дошло до похищения полицейского. Но Йозеф продолжал надеяться.  
На ключах тоже всё было чисто. Куча волос с сидений, но едва ли ли можно назвать это везением. На вопрос, где Мозер, они вряд ли ответят.  
От Коха было мало проку, но ему действительно стало лучше. Йозеф отдал ему содержимое бардачка и пару валявшихся под сиденьями вещей, и он раздумывал над ними в своей машине. Протокол составлял Хёллерер. Когда они закончили осмотр, был уже поздний вечер.  
— Вы уже решили вопрос с эвакуацией? – спросил крутившийся вокруг всё это время работник дорожной полиции.  
— Хёллерер отгонит машину на служебную стоянку, – подал голос Кох.  
— Макс, почти всё, что я нашёл, завтра отправится к биологам, – сказал Йозеф, нагнувшись к приспущенному стеклу. – Сейчас у них наверняка все уже ушли. Единственное, что я могу сделать – посмотреть на пыль и попробовать самому что-нибудь извлечь из грунта, но второе – не мой профиль. Если я что-то найду, дать заключение и приобщить его к делу не получится.  
— Плевать, – отчеканил Кох. – Подели образцы, если будет надо, мы дождемся официального заключения. Если у нас будет хоть какая-то информация... – он смолк и посмотрел на пакет с найденными в машине вещами. – А ещё зажигалка – не его. Проверь повнимательнее на всякий случай.  
Йозеф кивнул. Засунул чемодан на заднее сиденье, открыл дверь со стороны водителя и сказал:  
— Двигайся. Я поведу.

На зажигалке не было следов пальцев Мозера. На зажигалке были следы пальцев Тиля Таурера. Определённо, повезло, что несколько лет назад он привлекался за нанесение телесных повреждений и карточка с его отпечатками была в учёте.  
Когда Кох спросил, что ещё удалось обнаружить, Йозеф грязно выругался и сказал, что на водительском кресле была пыльца какого-то растения, но он понятия не имеет, какого.  
Коху это всё не нравилось. Он не смог бы сказать, чутьё ли ему говорит, что тут всё непросто, или это что-то ещё.  
Когда вчера ему позвонили из диспетчерской и сообщили, что обнаружили автомобиль Мозера, в первую очередь он подумал, что ему придется сообщать обо всём Джине. И когда он, задумавшись об этом, понял, что не знает, ни где она остановилась, ни её телефона, у него будто гора с плеч свалилась, хотя признаваться даже самому себе, что рад этой отсрочке, он не хотел. О том, что Рихарда, возможно, уже нет в живых, он старался не думать.  
Утро смазалось в бесконечную чересполосицу ожидания и беготни. Он слишком много времени потратил на то, чтобы получить ордера. В голове пульсировало, а при быстрой ходьбе начинало стучать в висках, но комиссар Кох старался этого не замечать, хотя понимал, что вчерашний приступ – только первый звоночек.  
Прежде, когда на ежегодном медицинском осмотре врач заводил старую песню о том, что ему пора сменить деятельность на более спокойную, что стрессы с его скачками давления противопоказаны, что у него уже есть нужный срок страховых выплат и достигнут тот возраст, когда можно досрочно выйти на пенсию, – заслышав это, Кох сначала только отмахивался: зачем, мол, мне это, если я прекрасно себя чувствую и у меня ничего не болит? Потом, говоря это, он понимал, что кривит душой, но считал, что держит ситуацию под контролем и поступает правильно. Со временем накопилось огромное количество больших и мелких «не успел», «сглупил», «ошибся», – как ни пытайся от них отделаться, всё равно они зудят где-то на периферии сознания. И на их фоне так чётко и ясно вырисовывается, что сейчас сможешь сделать, – ещё пока сможешь, – что осторожничать и отказываться от этого из-за невнятных предостережений, что когда-нибудь потом это отольётся в возможность преждевременно помереть от сердечной недостаточности, – кощунство. А в последний год, когда Кох начал в очередной раз рассказывать, что отдел без него никак, что сам он не жилец без этой работы, да и, вообще-то, у него всё хорошо, врач, ставя штамп «Здоров» и перекрывая поток словоизлияний, устало бросил: «Все так говорят до первого инфаркта».  
Вчера, когда вдруг сдавило и зажгло в груди и между лопатками – так, что пришлось аккуратно дышать, – он вдруг ощутил, гораздо острее, чем во всех перестрелках и патовых ситуациях вместе взятых, чем когда случалось лежать на операционном столе, чем в давние военные годы, – что над своей жизнью не властен. И что может даже не умереть, а просто остаться беспомощным больным стариком. И это будет конец. Вопрос «А что же дальше?», от которого он отмахивался много лет, на который шутливо отвечал, что он здесь вечен и негодники, спрашивающие о таком, от него не избавятся, чем дольше Кох его игнорировал, тем с большей настойчивостью требовал ответа.  
Но сейчас у Коха было оправдание, он был всецело поглощён делом, ему некогда было об этом думать. Он не хотел об этом думать. И боялся. Потом. Всё потом.

Прибыв к офису Таурера, Макс ожидал увидеть из экспертов сегодняшнюю дежурную Хохберг и Баймайера. Насчет Баймайера, бодрого, свежего и отглаженного, ожидания оправдались, но около него маячил угрюмый зевающий Вернингер.  
— У Хохберг истерика. Она с утра ездила с Цеплем, на городской свалке нашли обезглавленного младенца, – пояснил Йозеф.  
Баймайер неодобрительно на него покосился и покачал головой. Хёллерер, судя по нахмуренным бровям, был с ним солидарен.  
— Пошли, – скомандовал Кох ожидающим у машин оперативникам, взошёл на крыльцо и толкнул дверь.  
Стандартная процедура. «Полиция. У нас есть ордер на обыск. Где господин Таурер? Пройдёмте с нами, мы объясним вам, на каких основаниях».

— Ещё раз говорю, в первый раз вижу этого человека, – отчеканил Тиль Таурер и положил обратно на стол фотографию Мозера.  
— А это ваша зажигалка? – Хёллерер пододвинул к нему пакет, внутри которого блестел металлический предмет, по форме похожий на массивную пулеметную гильзу.  
— Похожа на мою.  
— А где ваша?  
— Не знаю.  
— На этой зажигалке ваши отпечатки пальцев. Её нашли в машине нашего пропавшего сотрудника.  
— Чушь! – вскричал Таурер, стукнув ладонью по столу. – Я понятия не имею, где ваш сотрудник спёр мою зажигалку, это ни о чем не говорит.  
Хёллерер бесстрастно забрал зажигалку обратно и, пристально посмотрев Тауреру в переносицу, сказал:  
— И всё-таки постарайтесь найти объяснение тому, что в вашем офисе нашли отпечатки пальцев Мозера и пятна крови той же группы, что у него.  
— Да не знаю я, что ваш сотрудник делал в моем офисе! Я уже устал повторять, что впервые его вижу! – Таурер замолчал, уставился на собственные руки, и тут начал посмеиваться. Он смеялся все громче и громче. – Я понял, – проговорил он, потрясая указательным пальцем, – всё понял. Вы хотите меня подставить. Вам нужен кто-то, чтобы свалить на него все: и пропажу вашего сотрудника, и убийство моего дурного брата, – он, продолжая смеяться, запрокинул голову и закрыл лицо ладонями.  
Хёллерер обошёл его и продолжал наседать.  
— А может, всё немного проще? Ваш брат узнал о том, что вы занимаетесь продажей наркотиков, выяснил, где вы держите товар, и собрался сдать вас. Чтобы этого не случилось, вы заказали его убийство и предупредили, что необходимо обыскать квартиру и забрать всё, что может вас скомпрометировать. Наш сотрудник позавчера пришёл к вам, обвинил в убийстве, вы поняли, что он обо всём знает, и решили его убрать.  
Таурер отсмеялся и положил руки на стол.  
— Это смешно, – заявил он. – Я позавчера весь день, до поздней ночи был...  
Он осёкся, изменился в лице. Хёллерер терпеливо наблюдал за спектаклем.  
— Нет, это не вы, – севшим голосом сказал он. – Сука. Вот сука.  
Это было уже слишком. Хёллереру надоело.  
— Знаете, я за время своей работы многое слышал. Здесь бывали актеры получше вас. Вы и так в плачевном положении, от всего открещиваться вам не на руку. Подумайте.  
Он направился к двери.  
— Допросите лучше моего приятеля и компаньона, Свена Зальцмана. Вот уж кто-кто, а он наверняка причастен к этой истории, – бросил Таурер ему в спину.  
Хеллерер плотно притворил за собой дверь. Кох, сквозь стекло наблюдавший всю сцену, устало протер очки.  
— Мне продолжать этот балаган? – тихо спросил Хеллерер.  
— Пока он не потребовал адвоката, попробуй добиться от него рассказа о том, что же, по его мнению, произошло. Экмайер сейчас поехал по второму адресу из договоров, которые были в квартире Мартина. В первом гараже ничего не нашли.  
Из коридора прокричали:  
— Комиссар Кох, вас к телефону. Срочно.  
— Иду, иду, – откликнулся он и стремительно вышел.  
Схватив трубку, буркнул:  
— Слушаю.  
— Макс, мы, кажется, знаем, кто убил Мартина Таурера, – сказала трубка голосом Йозефа. – Мы просматривали его корреспонденцию и нашли письмо от Натали Таурер. Она требовала круглую сумму за некий список и неразглашение тайны, видимо, это именно то, о чем сообщил Вайсс.

Лежать на бетонном полу было холодно. Первое время – ещё ничего, но совсем скоро Рихард понял, что не чувствует рук и ног и не представляет, в какой позе лежит. Это пугало. Голова трещала и невозможно было дышать носом, – как если бы он подхватил простуду. А может, и подхватил – в таком-то холоде.  
Перед глазами был угол между стеной и полом. И больше ничего. Если задрать голову, видно ещё гофрированную жестяную стенку и потолок. Судя по всему, он был в чем-то вроде гаража.  
Рихард попробовал пошевелить руками, и, судя по тому, что нащупывали пальцы, руки были связаны, причём за спиной. Но всё-таки надо было пытаться отсюда выбраться.  
Самым большим завоеванием было то, что у него получилось сесть, а потом, опираясь плечом о стену, встать. Ноги, к счастью, хоть и держали плохо, оказались свободны.  
Он ходил по месту своего заключения кругами. Потом из угла в угол. Когда надоедало, садился, но долго сидеть было холодно, по полу дуло, и он снова вставал.  
Время тянулось медленно. Снаружи периодически раздавался какой-то шум, шорохи и голоса. Рихард, когда что-то слышал, начинал кричать и пинать ворота, но реакции на это не следовало никакой.  
Так он дождался часа, когда сквозь маленькое зарешеченное окошко вверху одной из бетонных стен перестал падать свет.  
Тошнило. Почему-то пахло кровью. Голова была чугунная. Дико хотелось спать. Он сел в углу, привалившись головой к стене, и провалился в бред.  
То, что начался новый день, Рихард даже не понял. Периодически он приходил в себя, вставал, обходил гараж.  
Где-то за воротами были люди. Он бился о ворота и кричал. Людям было всё равно, или они просто не замечали.  
Если вначале он пытался думать о последнем деле, из-за которого сюда и угодил, то потом в голову полезло все подряд. Джина, которая сейчас где-то в Инсбруке пытается убедить себя в том, что она хорошо относится к сестре; поганый, но очень дорогой кофе из автомата на первом этаже управления, который уже два года как убрали; по тонкой паутине в углу ползет паук. Кох, еще не седой, – он будет в ярости, – но пока Рихард нес домой два кило яблок для пирога, у мамы сегодня день рождения, и он понятия не имеет, кто такой Кох, хотя он уже тащит его за шиворот и вот, вот...  
Когда настал третий день, Рихард уже не пытался встать.  
В его замутненное сознание просочился жуткий лязг, затем в ослепительно ярком свете он увидел орлиный нос и наголо бритую голову – что-то очень знакомое, но он не мог вспомнить, почему.  
— Вызывай скорую, – скомандовал Экмайер, отдавая помощнику монтировку.

— Признайтесь, госпожа Таурер: это вы убили своего мужа, – предложил Кох.  
— Мне незачем было его убивать.  
— Вот это вы врёте. Зачем-то ведь вы его убили. И мы можем это доказать. Во-первых, в вашей квартире нашли бумаги, пропавшие из квартиры Мартина. Ваш хороший знакомый Петер Вайсс их опознал. Во-вторых, вы избавились от одежды, в которой стреляли, но на коже у вас наверняка остались частицы пороха. В-третьих, один наш информатор вспомнил, как какая-то женщина всё пыталась выяснить, у кого можно купить работающий пистолет или револьвер. Вы очень хорошо подходите под описание, думаю, он вас опознает.  
— Вы ненавидели вашего мужа. К тому же, он жил в квартире, купленной большей частью на ваши средства. Это уже весомый мотив, – предположил Хеллерер. – А еще вы терпеть не могли его брата и, прознав о том, что он совсем не безгрешен, захотели прижать его к стенке и отыграться за все оскорбления, что вам довелось выслушивать от него.  
— Мне незачем было его убивать, – убеждённо повторила Нати Таурер.  
— Ну ладно, убивать вам его было незачем, но вы всё-таки его убили, – сказал Хёллерер.  
Натали Таурер молчала.

— Револьвер, Рихард. У меня на такие случаи есть маленький револьвер, который можно, например, пристегнуть к ноге. И тебе советую завести.  
Рихард подумал, что ему бы в той ситуации револьвер не помог, но вещь это все равно полезная.  
— Этот Свен хотел прибрать к рукам бизнес Таурера, но не рассчитал и подставился сам, – продолжил он. – А ты все-таки идиот. И я на тебя зол.  
Кох одним точным движением заставил шары разбежаться в разные стороны. Биток ударился о борт и откатился на середину стола. Он всё ещё дулся, но поводом отменить игру на бильярде, как только Мозер вышел из больницы, это не стало.  
— А это что такое? – пробормотал он, что-то завидев в стороне.  
Рихард поднял голову от стола, и ему тотчас захотелось оказаться подальше отсюда. К ним приближался Вернингер, он был нетрезв, и по нему это было видно.  
— Здравствуй, Макс! Я тебя искал. Ты был чертовски прав! – радостно заявил он своим невозможным жутким голосом.  
Кох, для которого пьяный криминалист, похоже, тоже был вновинку, осторожно поинтересовался:  
— В чем именно?  
— Микроскопы нашлись. Наверху дали разрешение их списать под каким-нибудь трагичным предлогом, сформировали комиссию. Я уже написал трогательную объяснительную о том, как они долго бились о кузов машины, в которой их перевозили, вся оптика разлетелась, и они стали непригодны к использованию. Меня за нее шеф час мордой по столу вазюкал. А они нашлись.  
Кох облегченно улыбнулся.  
— Ну, слава Богу. Я уж начал думать, что тебя с ними кто-то пытался подставить.  
— Мне тоже такое приходило в голову, – серьезно кивнул Вернингер.  
— Так где же они были?  
Вернингер оседлал бесхозный стул, сложил локти на спинку и пристроил на них подбородок.  
— О, там была идиотская история. Они все были запакованы в одну коробку, и номер на боку был только один, 1611 8890. Так кто-то умудрился коробку перевернуть, а 0688 1191 – это уже не наше, это чуть ли не какая-то мебель. И хранится она совсем в другом помещении. Видимо, все случилось, уже когда их записали по всем журналам. В общем, нашлись они, когда коллега Вольфа стал жаловаться ему на то, что у них почему-то две коробки с одинаковыми номерами. Вольф предложил сходить посмотреть. И там оказались они, наши микроскопы! – Вернингер оборвал свою речь, его внимание привлекла ситуация на столе. – Рихард, я бы здесь играл красный.  
Мозер, примеривавшийся сделать именно это, распрямился и обошел стол.  
— Мы же еще, вроде, на брудершафт не пили. Йозеф.  
Вернингер, насколько мог, дружелюбно улыбался ему снизу.  
— Молодые люди, вам не надоело? – кисло поинтересовался Кох. – Вы бы поменьше собачились, побольше друг друга слушали. Вот уволюсь – на кого мне оставлять отдел? Кстати, Рихард. Йозеф, ты нехороший человек, твой Танцер все мне рассказал. В следующее воскресенье у этого приджазованного враля, – он кивнул на Вернингера, – концерт. И ты пойдешь туда, иначе я найду, почему тебе стоит это сделать.  
— Макс! – с негодованием воскликнул Мозер.  
— Лучше – вместе с Джиной, а то она снова начнет тебя ко мне ревновать, и мы станем разговаривать в том же духе, что ты с Йозефом. Если ты до того момента доживешь, конечно.  
— Я не врал! – возмутился Вернингер. – Я просто был почти совсем уверен, что всё сорвется.  
Рихард смотрел на этих двоих и очень хотел что-нибудь с ними сделать. Нехорошее. Такое, после чего их коллеги приедут сюда, всё оцепят и будут проводить следственные мероприятия. А потом вдруг понял, что ему, в общем-то, всё равно. Козни, интриги, сплетни – пусть их. И пока Кох с Вернингером пытались вывести определение вранья, апеллируя, кто к философам, кто к богатому жизненному опыту, он снова обошёл стол, встал в стойку, выцелил красный и ударил.


End file.
